What Life Took From Me
by Emanuel.12
Summary: Story of a girl(Lucy Heartfillia)who has a secret lover(Gray Fullbuster),but her mother and brother obligate her to marry a rich guy (Natsu Dragneel)


What Life Took From Me.

The sun was shining and everything looked so amazing. The air was fresh and the sky was blue, a beautiful blonde was walking in the park close to a church. The beautiful blonde's name was Lucy Heartfillia,from the famous Heartfillia family in Magnolia. Meantime in Lucys home a handsome guy comes and says hello to Lucys father Jude Heartfilia.

Jude Heartfillia:-Loke long time no see haha.

Loke:-Yes true. Jude:-It has been three years sience you left in London to finish your studies, in that time you and Lucy were just engaged. Loke:- Yes but I'm finally back,and i will make a party for my return and i want that in the party I and Lucy make official our relationship and marry soon. Jude (with a sad voice):- Aha ok and again welcome back Loke.

Loke:- Where is Lucy because im dying to meet her.

Jude:- She just went out, I think she is somewhere in the beach. Loke answers him:- Aha I Think i know where she is.

Loke goes after Lucy in the beach. In that moment Jude's sister comes in and says:- Did I just see Loke here.

Jude answers:- Yes. (With a sad voice)

Than why are you like this -says her sister.

Jude:- Because Loke wants to announce the news of their marriage. It's just to soon im not ready to give me precious daugher yet. I'm not sure too if she really loves him Charlotte. (Jude's sister name)

Charlotte answers:- Don't worry about this. Trust me I have experience in those things and I know that Lucy is more in love than ever.

Meantime to a farm that is hours far away. A very sick man and a priest are in the room. The sick man name was Benjamin. And the priest was called "Father Anselmo"

Father Anselmo:- Tell me your your sins son. Benjamin answers him:- Go in hell Father,you know all of my sins.

-Yes true but you are still in time to repent -Says Father Anselmo.

Benjamin:- Exactly for this I called you Father.

I want to change my testament. -The father starts smiling. Meantime in the same farm there was a boy who worked there. His name was Natsu. Natsu Harley. He sees a car coming and goes there.

In that moment Leyla Heartfilia gets out of the car.

Leyla:- Is Benjamin dead.

Natsu:- No, the doctor said that he had one hour left.

-Aha.-And she tries to go inside. Natsu:- You can't go.

Leyla:- A simple worker won't tell me what to do.

Natsu:- The problem is that Father Anselmo is with him. Leyla:- Aha ok I'll wait then.

In the living room a lawyer comes and says:- I'm here to meet Mr. Dragneel.

The Priest comes out and says please come, but Leyla says i came first so I ll'go.

Lissana (works there too like a servant) says to Natsu. She is going to see how much money can she take from him. Natsu answers:- This is not our problem we are only employees here.

Meantime in Benjamin's room.

Leyla:- It hurts me to see you like that Benjamin.

Benjamin:- Shut up. I know you're glad I'm dying. Anyway I called the lawyer to change my testament.

Leyla:- Thank you Benjamin thank you.

Benjamin:- No no you have the wrong idea. I prefer more to give all my money to the dogs and die with satisfaction that you didn't touch them.

Leyla:- Then who is going to take all of those money ?

Benjamin:- This doesn't matter to you. Now get lost.

Leyla:- (leaving) damn you Benjamin I hope you won't rest in peace.

After half an hour the lawyer tells Natsu that Benjamin wants to see him.

Natsu arrives in Benjamin's room and tells him.

Natsu:- What is it Boss.

Do you need help ?

Can i call someone to carry you?

Benjamin:- No I only trust you Natsu. If it was for those others I would be already dead. Natsu:- Don't say this Boss.

Benjamin:- I heard that you finished your highschool.

Natsu:- Yes, it was difficult but I made it.

Benjamin:- Come here Natsu and listen, I changed my testament now you are the boss of everything.

Natsu:- What?

Yes Natsu, I did it because you are my only son.-Says Benjamin.

Natsu:- No no no tell me this is not true.- But in that moment Benjamin dies.

Meantime in the beach with Lucy. She arrives there and she meets her secret boyfriend Gray. They kiss and talk how much they are in love with each other.

In that time Loke caughs Lucy and Gray kissing.

Loke:- Lucy.

Lucy:- Goes away from Gray and talks with Loke.

Lucy:- Lisen I have searched everywhere to contact you but I never found you to tell that I don't love you. I never did, my mother forced me to tell you yes and you left me alone for three years.

Loke:- True but I didn't expect you to.. -Lucy interrupts:- To fall in love with another guy ? I'm sorry but this happened.

Loke:- Ok Where is the ring ?

Lucy:- I removed it.

Loke:- Forget it you can keep or sell it, because I know your family needs my money and my power.- Loke leaves angry.

Lucy tells Gray that she is late and has to leave so they can meet late in the night again.

Meantime in the Dragneel Farm.

Father Anselmo comes inside Benjamin's room and finds him dead. Father Anselmo:- Did he tell you anything.

Natsu:- Yes he gave everything to me, and that he is my father.

But this is not true Father Anselmo, this man can't be my father.

Father Anselmo:- It is true. You are Benjamin Dragneel's Son. Natsu get's out furiously, takes a horse but he is stoped by Lissana

Lissana:- Where are you going so angry.

Natsu:- I just learned Benjamin Dragneel Is my father.

Lissana:- What?

Natsu:- Yes But I don't like the fact that I'm his son.

Natsu:- Lissana I need some time alone so don't follow me.

-He rides a horse and leaves.

Meantime in the Marine Base (Gray works like a Marine Man) tells the capitain that he has an important thing to do and asks permission.

Capitain:- Nothing is more important than the safety of our country.

Gray:-Yes sir. And he doesn't get permission.

Meantime the beautiful blonde gets out in the beach. She sees a man there out and embraced him. But she soon understand's that he is not Gray. Instead of him, she sees a hansome pink haired man watching her.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
